Captivating Night
by venshade1
Summary: Summary: jaune and Pyrrha, spend a night on a beach and something else happens. Rated M for Lemon


Summary: jaune and Pyrrha, spend a night on a beach and something else happens. Rated M for Lemon

This is my first Lemon so have mercy on me please, this is my first time so be gentle with me.

* * *

**Captivating Night**

The sunset looked like it was from a movie scene or post card; there we find jaune and his lover and also his partner Pyrrha nikos on a beach in each other's arms enjoying the calm moment.

"You know, Jaune it's just the two of us we can enjoy ourselves a bit more" Pyrrha said.

Jaune just eyed her body and gulped his doubts away. Pyrrha was in a red bikini with a few stars on her right breast. While Jaune was just in a pair of blue swimming trunks. like Any man in the world would pin her down and enjoy each and every part of her virgin to the utmost. Though Jaune was doing his best hold back the lust he had for the girl.

"Well Pyrrha, what exactly do you have in mind" Jaune asked

"Well my love we could always have an early honeymoon without the marriage if you want" Pyrrha said seductively.

Time just stopped for Jaune just went slack jawed at the words Pyrrha had just said to him. Sure the thought had crossed his mind every time he awoke with her in his bed next to him, and every time he was tempted to ditch a school day and play with her silky smooth body of a whole 24 hours.

Each time his innocent and naïve mind got in the way. Like a voice in the back of his mind screaming "NO!" when Jaune's hand got close to Pyrrha's slender body. Though now it seemed like that voice was quiet and found his hand moving to her bikini top in hopes Pyrrha wasn't kidding.

Pyrrha spotted his hand moving closer and closer to her bikini top, and began to blush a few shades of red and in disbelief that the Jaune she knew and loved was going to go all out hopefully. In spite of the new shade she kept her poker face, though beneath that she was squealing like a school girl that got confessed to by her high school crush.

"Go ahead Jaune, I don't mind if it's you" Pyrrha said.

"If that's what you wish for then so shall it be" Jaune whispered.

With that the voice in Jaune's head started to yell at him to stop and just play this off as some sort of sick joke. Though this time Jaune decided to ignore the voice and leaned in closer and looked into Pyrrha's flushed face and then down to her silky smooth lips. Then on sheer impulse he locked his lips onto hers.

Their tongues fought for supremacy over the other, to prove who was in control over the other. Jaune brought Pyrrha closer to him by grabbing the back of her head and gently brought it closer to his to make sure Pyrrha wasn't going to run away from him. Pyrrha moved the rest of her body to Jaune and pressing her bikini top on his bare chest. This of course only made Jaune get even more excited at the thought of having his way with the red haired girl. Thus Jaune brought Pyrrha even closer, thus squishing her body even closer to his and adding more passion into the kiss.

Pyrrha felt and hand travel into her bikini top and began to grope her bare left breast while Jaune's right hand lifted the top off Pyrrha. Then Jaune noticed Pyrrha's right nipple erect and bent down to claim his prize. His mouth reached the hard nipple and with all the courage Jaune could muster he began to suck her nipple.

"Ah…Jaune that, feels so good keep on sucking my nipple please" Pyrrha begged.

Jaune complied with Pyrrha's wish and continued though this time Jaune added a bit of strength to pyrrha's left breast that was being groped. Pyrrha let out a soft yet lustful moan at the action Jaune was doing. Pyrrha also felt her right nipple being sucked on harder and that was the last straw.

"Jaune I'm…I'M CUMMING, OH GOD I'M CUMMING" Pyrrha yelled! At the same time her body shivers and arc

Soon the lower half of Pyrrha's bikini was wet from the orgasm that Pyrrha had just got from nothing but her breasts, though unknown to Pyrrha the fun was about to begin for both of them. Pyrrha spotted a bulge in Jaune's swimming trunks and pulled them down to reveal an erect penis.

"So you got like this from me huh well then I guess I have to take responsibility and help you calm down Jaune" Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha opened her mouth and began to suck on Jaune's erect penis, while she began to play with her wet pussy to make it less painful when they would go all the way. Like music to Pyrrha's ear she heard Jaune moan in pleasure and her name instructing her to go faster, and she went faster in hopes he would also climax.

"Py-Pyrrha, here it comes I'm Cumming" Jaune yelled!

Jaune grabbed pyrrha head and began to thrust for a couple of moment until he delivered his load into Pyrrha's mouth. Pyrrha was happy to receive Jaune's load into mouth and swallowed it whole heartedly.

"I hope this isn't going to end with just one shot you know" Pyrrha said.

"That all depends on whether or not you can handle it" Jaune challenged!

pyrrha took off the rest of her bikini, to reveal a beautiful body that any man would drop dead from a bloody nose from seeing. Jaune laid Pyrrha down on the beach, spread her legs, and began to lick her drenched pussy. Pyrrha yelped at the sheer pleasure of Jaune's tongue on her steaming wet pussy.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god Jaune this feels so much better than when I do it by myself" Pyrrha yelled in pleasure.

Hearing this Jaune went for Pyrrha's clit and sucked on it causing an immediate climax from Pyrrha shoving Jaune's head into her clit moaning his name.

"Jaune I can't take it anymore give it to me right now. I'll even beg you if I have to" Pyrrha demanded!

jaune just nodded and slowly entered Pyrrha's wet pussy and blood began to drip from her pussy and a few tears escaped from her eyes. Jaune just waited for Pyrrha to get used to it, but Jaune was dying to move for the tightness was incredible.

"It's alright Jaune you can move now" Pyrrha said.

With that being said Jaune began to thrust into Pyrrha both moaning each other's name in pure pleasure. Seconds later both Pyrrha and Jaune both climaxed and Pyrrha felt Jaune's seed fly straight into her womb. The moment was short lived though as Jaune began to thrust again and this time he went faster.

Pyrrha's breasts began to shake as Pyrrha was moaning Jaune's name like they were her last words to him Jaune's mouth latched onto hers and their tongues began to dance once again, the kiss ended with a string of saliva falling on the sand. After the kiss Jaune came again and this load was bigger than the other in Pyrrha's opinion.

Jaune pinched both of Pyrrha's hard nipples causing her to cum almost instantly. The tightness of Pyrrha's pussy didn't let up each time Jaune would begin to pull out her pussy dragged him back in and made Jaune hard again. Though this was going to be the last round for today. Jaune began to move again smiling at Pyrrha.

"Sorry Pyrrha but this is going to be my last round for the night" Jaune said.

"It's alright Jaune" Pyrrha replied, gives a quick kiss on his lips

All Jaune got was a weak smile from Pyrrha from her Cumming so much. This time Pyrrha sucked on one of her breasts seeing as Jaune was sucking on her neck as if leaving a mark to tell the world that she was his and his alone.

Finally with one last thrust both Pyrrha nikos and Jaune arc climaxed as the final rays of the sun vanished for the day. Both Pyrrha and Jaune kissed each other as Jaune removed his penis from Pyrrha.

As both of them lay down and watch the stars in the sky.

* * *

**After finishing and reading this story I feel like a pervert. anyways Thanks for my friend for giving me some ideas and helping me this story!  
**


End file.
